


Morning Alarm

by versigny



Series: Annual Christmas Drabbles!!! [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versigny/pseuds/versigny
Summary: You have approximately a million things to get done, and Jooheon is more than happy to hide you in his arms until you forget.





	Morning Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: "a bad day + cuddles + jooheon + 'it's christmas morning and you both wake up in bed together and you have a million things you need to do (visit family, a party, give him a gift, having ppl over for lunch) but he makes you cuddle a little first to calm you down from stressing tf out.'"

This was one of those Christmases where you really, truly, definitely, very much didn’t want to wake up.

You try, too. You pull the blankets over your face and squeeze your eyes shut with a sigh, willing the morning light to banish itself and stop seeping through the threads. It doesn’t work. Big surprise.

A mountain of warmth shifts next to you just as you feel your stressed, anxious nerves bubbling their way towards the surface.

“Mornin’,” says the mountain – the mountain is your fiance, whom you do not deserve, especially right now when his voice is deep and raspy and delicious, and his hands reach around your waist to catch you and pull you in against him. His muscles all flex in perfect coordination, hot and firm, and you sigh again into his bare chest as he rumbles, “It’s Christmas, baby. It’s very Christmas.”

It doesn’t have to make grammatical sense to be cute and make your heart melt into a miserable puddle of anguish.

“Heonie,” you mumble, pressing yourself into him like you can somehow escape this way, right into his bones, “there’s too much to do. I don’t want it to be today yet. I want to go backwards. I forgot to cook the ham last night like I was supposed to and I still have to make a pie–”

“Shhhhhhhh. Shhh. Hush.”

Jooheon swallows you up in his arms. From somewhere deep in his chest comes a vibration, a soft humming – and it is just that. Your beloved hums and hums, his low voice trailing off in dulcet, muffled notes against the crown of your hair as he coos and soothes you. The morning light doesn’t make it to your eyelids here, nor do the tears, and the very weight of his affection stamps down the persistent beat of your frazzled heart.

“S’okay, baby,” he murmurs, gentle as a lamb. “Everything’s alright. We’ll be sorted. Don’t worry right now. I’ve got you.”

“Okay,” you warble against his skin, and because you think you might start crying for real if you thank him, you press a small, feeble kiss to his collarbone instead.

You feel his mouth move and kiss the top of your head, and turn to taffy in his embrace all over again.

“Very Christmas, Jooheon,” you half-smile.

The humming staccatos into a quiet laugh.

“Don’t you mean ‘merry’?”


End file.
